<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Translator Job by Toku_fangirl_2015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834653">The Translator Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toku_fangirl_2015/pseuds/Toku_fangirl_2015'>Toku_fangirl_2015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toku_fangirl_2015/pseuds/Toku_fangirl_2015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison introduces his latest bit of tech.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Devereaux &amp; Nathan Ford &amp; Alec Hardison &amp; Parker &amp; Eliot Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Translator Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an idea for a longer fic, but I don't know if I can make a whole story out of it. This was the first scene I came up with, and I decided it's too fun not to share. </p><p>This was my first time writing for a specific word count. My first draft was 154 words, so I decided to go up rather than down with the word count.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I stayed up until 2 AM to finish my newest tech,” Hardison told the rest of the team. “I present to you: Babel Fish 1.0. While it won’t help you actually <em>speak</em> another language, this translates whatever it hears into English and feeds you the translation in real time.” He held out a handful of earbuds. “Since we’re going to Japan for our next job, it’s already programmed with Japanese.”</p><p>Nate took his with an approving nod. “Good work,” he said.</p><p>“It’s smaller than our communicators,” Sophie pointed out, impressed.</p><p>Hardison grinned at her. “I could’ve made it even smaller,” he boasted, “but if I make it <em>too</em> small, it’s too easy to lose.”</p><p>Parker examined hers closely, holding it between her fingers and turning it over. “This looks nothing like a fish.”</p><p>Hardison chuckled. “Remind me to put on Hitchhiker’s Guide for our next movie night.” He looked at Eliot, who hadn’t taken one yet. “It’s safe,” Hardison assured him.</p><p>Eliot shook his head. “Don’t need one.” He added, in flawless Japanese, “<em>I am fluent in over a dozen languages.</em>”</p><p>“Okay, C-3PO,” Hardison said, sounding equal parts annoyed and impressed.</p><p>Eliot glared at him. “Still don’t speak <em>nerd.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/toku-fangirl-2015">toku-fangirl-2015</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>